1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular relates to an antenna with increased bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,020 discloses a conventional slot antenna, comprising a radiating slot and a microstrip feed. The microstrip feed feeds a wireless signal to the radiating slot at an open end thereof.
The slot antenna disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,020 has a simple structure and a narrow bandwidth, which cannot satisfy a broader range of signal transmission requirements.